To Have You Here With Me
by SalomeSnow-chan
Summary: Sesshomaru decides its time for Rin to come back home and be his bride but Kaede thinks Rin is better off without him and takes her away. Does Rin stand up for what she wants? Also I/K...My first fic plz review..The rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**To Have You Here With Me**

A/N Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine nor are its characters, I am simply borrowing them to create a piece of fiction.

A blur was passing through the forest, which is what it appeared to be to the mortal eyes of men. Only if one had the sight of a demon would they realise that it was panther youkai, eyes glinting in the dark as emeralds, coat of fur sleek and shiny like a pool of oil in the midnight hour. The youkai hastened to reach his destination, so that he could deliver a vital piece of information to his lord, the Supreme Lord that ruled over all the land.

The youkai tried to push his limits, straining himself with each step, leaping from stones, hacking away at vines and stray plants, running like his tail had been set on fire. The demon stopped for a breather and looked across the valley where his lord master's abode stood gracing the mountain side. With the adrenaline of accomplishment pumping into his veins giving him a burst of speed he reached the gates of the palace where he nodded at the two guards and rushed inside.

The palace was not lightly guarded and for those it appeared to be so, this naiveté resulted in their death. The palace was built a thousand feet above the ground cut into the sheer face of a cliff with the only way to the palace a narrow serpentine pathway cut within the mountain or through the air. The skies were constantly guarded by bird youkai. Anyone who dared enter their lord master's territory would be ripped to pieces with their talons.

"Shikegi, what took you so long? Do you not realise the delicacy of the situation? Do you wish for me to see the afterlife so soon?" berated the small green demon and while Shikegi the panther demon could not reply in affirmative however he wished to, answered, " I came as soon as I could Jaken sama. Where does our lord rest at the moment?" "Follow me," mumbled the green youkai and walked a few corridors before stopping in front of a grand pair of double doors. "May I help Jaken sama?" asked Shikegi in an amused tone to which little youkai huffed and tapped his staff on the doors. They opened without a noise almost as if they were curtains being swished aside. It was a room vast with many seats at the head end of which sat their Lord Master.

They stepped forward and Shikegi kneeled in front of his master with his head bowed low showing his subservience and his willingness to even forfeit his life on his lord's command. Although Jaken Sama remained standing and almost rude in his behaviour by announcing his arrival so loudly "Sesshomaru-sama, Shikegi has come with the news of the priestess!" The panther wondered how Jaken was still alive after all these years, but his musings were cut short as his lord's gaze set upon him. Taking that as an indication to speak the panther relayed to his lord that the priestess was spotted by a band of bat youkai travelling in the dark of the night towards the border of the Southern Kingdom and there were three men travelling with her on foot. The lord nodded towards his servants appeased with the information. "Prepare for the journey Jaken", commanded the quiet lord.

The panther and toad youkai left to fulfil the wishes of their lord. While inside, the demon lord turned towards the window could not contain his satisfaction at the news, "I am coming for you, RRRIIIIIIIIINNN".


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: To make things clear about the story after Sesshomaru let Rin stay at the village with Kaede, he left on to become one of the fiercest Lords the feudal era had known, acquiring territories and wining wars. Hopefully I will be able to explain the entire saga of Sesshomaru as the story moves forward.

_The demon lord turned towards the window could not contain his satisfaction at the news, "I am coming for you, RRRIIIIIIIIINNN". _

CHAPTER 2: WHEN WILL I BE WITH YOU?

**(RIN's POV)**

"Rin, Rin! Wake up Rin, we will be late, you do not want Sesshomaru- Sama to be kept waiting do you? He will be very angry with you if you do not awaken this instant. The Lord of the Western Lands must not be kept waiting for a mere human like you. Wake Up this instant!"echoed the voice of the persistent toad. I slowly opened my eyes to see Jaken-sama trying to budge me awake. Pushing with all the might he possessed.

Wait! Jaken- Sama was here trying to wake me up. That meant Sesshomaru- Sama was here as well. Finally, after all this time he had come for me, leaving me to grow up in that village and visiting only once a year for three years. It seemed at last the Lord had come to collect on his follower. He had remembered me and not forgotten about me as Lady Kaede would have me believe.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken – sama? Did he send you to come get me? Where is he?" I asked the toad demon who had a calm smile on his face. I had an insane urge to tell him it did not suit him and looked more like he had just plotted someone's demise. As my saying so would hurt him deeply, I refrained from commenting and asked the toad demon in a voice that almost begged, "You have come to take me back, haven't you? Oh please say you have."

"Rin, you must truly learn to act more mature, Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you Rin, on the other side of the field" answered Jaken- Sama to put my anxiety at ease. My Lord was here? waiting for me? I could not wait any longer and rushed out of the damp and dark cave, running towards the field.

"Sesshomaru- sama, Sesshomaru- sama, **SESSHOMARU**- **SAMA!" **shouted I, as I ran towards the opposite side of the clearing. I couldn't see him but I knew he was standing there at the end. He had come for me, the girl who had been looking at every sunrise and sunset awaiting his arrival, hoping that the next would be spent with him watching his visage alight like a candle in the soft glow of twilight, the girl who searched every street for the sign of his footsteps, the girl who looked twice at every doorway hoping he would be the next to enter through.

The ground started shaking and cracks started appearing. If I fell I knew I would not be able to see Sesshomaru- Sama again for a long time, possibly ever. My heart gave a painful jolt at the mere thought. NO! not now, not when I was this close to seeing him again. If I reached him now then nobody would be able to take me away from him again. I would ask him to keep me at his side forever and ever.

The tremors got worse and it looked as if the world was turning upside down, trees fell, and a cloud of dust rose making vision almost impossible. There he was standing just ahead; I could make out a figure in white standing just a little farther.

I tried calling for him, but my voice caught in my throat. I was choking on the dust, unbelievable! So close and yet so far I was to him. That is when I woke up. Imagine being woken up from a dream where the deepest wish of your heart was dangled in front of you like fish bait and was then snatched away. The sense of despair I felt was indescribable. I left the sanctity of the cave and ran out to the field where Jaken-sama had said Lord Sesshomaru was waiting. What if he was and the dream was in fact a reality? I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. But he wasn't there when I reached the field, I searched every nook and corner, surely Lord Sesshomaru was above games such as hide and seek.

Has Lord Sesshomaru truly forgotten about me? Is it because I am of no use to him? I mustn't let such depressing thoughts enter my head. Of course Lord Sesshomaru will come for me. At least I hope he wants me to be by his side. Otherwise I don't know how I will be able to live my life.

"Rin, Rin where are you? Come back Rin. Lady Kaede will have my head if you don't"

* * *

**A/N: A big Thank you to Dawn o'Larann for giving me my first review ever and also to Taraah36, Sesshomaruandrin1 and warriormaiden60. I promise to make the chapters longer with every update, just haven't got the hang of things yet. This update is for you. Plz Review lol...**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine._

"_Rin, Rin where are you? Come back Rin. Lady Kaede will have my head if you don't"_

Chapter 3

"Come back here Rin", came the voice from behind. Rin turned towards the shouting man with a heartbroken expression on her face. She looked so devastated that the man stopped a few feet away from her wanting to give her some space. Rin fell on the ground realising her fate wouldn't allow her to be where she truly wanted to be. The man slowly walked up to Rin as if to comfort her, for he had never seen such a crumbled and lost expression on her face.

"What is it Harun? Why are you here? Have you been following me since I left the cave? Don't worry I was not going to run away. I was simply chasing after a dream. An illusion that was too good to be true. I will not allow any of you who have been appointed as my guards to be punished on my account. Your master will not have any complaints with you. I just needed some fresh air, the cave was scaring me. I felt trapped." answered Rin. Acceptance along with resolution dawned on her face. But just as soon they were replaced by something else.

Harun was shocked by the sudden change in Lady Rin's countenance. It was as if her distress and anguish had just merely vanished. He was at a loss as to how to react, should he thank Lady Rin that she did not run off or should he reprimand her for scaring the skin off his bones. Harun knew that had this young nubile girl been displeased or hurt his fate would have been the latter. His master would have skinned him alive and then roasted his carcass or fed him to the demons.

He slowly walked up to the girl and offered his hand. Rin simply took his arm and got up. She turned towards him, smiled and spoke in a kind voice, "I really did not mean to cause you any trouble, and I truly regret my actions." It was at that moment that Harun decided that if Lady Rin ever needed his help then he would surely stand up for her. "Let us walk back to the cave Lady Rin, there is a carriage waiting for us, to take you to the Lord's summer castle." Rin and Harun walked the length of the field and climbed the mountain trail to reach the cave. The guards that had brought the carriage to the cave had already loaded the travelling bags onto the carriage. Rin got into the carriage with Harun and the guards took off towards to the palace. As the scene of the landscape passed by Rin slipped off into a memory that had struck her when Harun had come running after her.

_[Past]_

_The eight year old Rin was walking along Jaken Sama and Ah-Un towards the Castle of the Lord of the Western Lands to seek safety, as Sesshomaru Sama had left to deal with a demon uprising in the territory of the Western Lands. It was then that she spotted a field of wild flowers up ahead, so without thinking or waiting for the toad demon's permission she ran up ahead wanting to feel the brush of the delicate stems tickling her legs as she ran past them. _

_Suddenly a snake demon lunged towards Rin from behind the trees where it had been waiting to gobble up its prey. "RRIIIIIIINNNNN" shouted Jaken as the demon's hiss of satisfaction at finding a prey had alerted Rin's companions. Ah-Un landed in front of Rin to protect her from the attack and Jaken who stood on Ah-Un's back held the two headed staff in both of his hands. The face on the staff let out a breath of fire and the snake demon went head first into the volley of flames as it could not stop itself mid leap. Its burnt body fell charred at Jaken's feet._

_All Rin could do was stand and stare. A demon had attacked with such speed, what if it had bitten her, worse what if it had killed he? She would never have been able to see Sesshomaru sama again. She would never be able to see his "pretty" eyes again. At this thought Rin all felt was this overwhelming sadness and blame on her stupid self. She didn't know why, but she started crying at this thought. Rin fell to her feet and cried clutching her flowers to her chest._

_The toad demon moved towards Rin who flinched thinking she was about to get a verbal bashing. She closed her eyes not wanting to see his furious expression. Suddenly the footsteps stopped as if hesitant. Rin looked up to see the toad demon with a very troubled expression on his face. He stepped closer and said, "Do not cry Rin, it seems foolish because that waste of a demon is already dead. I cannot allow anything to happen to you otherwise the Lord would have my blood you see._

_Now come along you idiotic child, we must hurry towards the master's lands. Once there no one will dare to bother us. " Rin looked towards the toad with confusion, "Jaken-sama? You will take care of me always? Won't I always be an easy target? I always end up in trouble and Sesshomaru-sama has to come to my rescue. How will I survive forever? " The toad answered without turning back, "If you are hurt in any way Rin then this world will be destroyed by Bakuseiga's blade." "Huh?" "Foolish child we don't always have time for you so we will send Inuyasha and his human mate can always come for you."_

"_Oh okay, if Jaken-sama says so" and Rin went ahead grabbing Ah-Un's reins. Jaken stood back for a moment wondering if the girl understood the importance of his words "Naaah"..._

[PRESENT]

As the carriage passed the countryside with speed Jaken-sama's words haunted Rin's mind again. If she couldn't reach Sesshomaru-sama then she would reach his brother.

_**A/N: Rin in the current time frame of this story is about 16/17 years old still not decided. The main plot of this story begins after Sesshomaru leaves Rin with Kaede. There are many minor deviations from the original story but they are important for the plot of my story I promise. So sorry for the long delay, had lots of issues, I hope to make up with the future line-up of chapters. PLZ REVIEW.**_


End file.
